


Friends Don't Know The Way You Taste

by RoxieDeSanta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Clubbing, Dirty Dancing, Drinking, Fluffy Ending, Frottage, How Do I Tag, Kissing, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Tattoos, no beta we die like men, not a songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxieDeSanta/pseuds/RoxieDeSanta
Summary: Oikawa closed his eyes for a moment, a small smile on his face, before he opened them slowly. He draped himself over Iwaizumi and trailed his fingers along his arm thoughtfully. “You’re tanner than you used to be.”Iwaizumi repressed a shiver and wished he hadn’t had quite so many shots. He was usually better at tamping down his desire than this.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 152





	Friends Don't Know The Way You Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Oikawa!

Hajime Iwaizumi took a sip from his glass of whiskey, setting the glass on the table, before focusing his eyes on the dance floor in front of him. He still wasn’t sure how his team had managed to talk him into coming to the club, especially since he wasn’t one of the actual members, but they had. Admittedly, he found it hard to say no to their infectious enthusiasm when they all really wanted something and they had _all_ agreed Iwaizumi needed to get out more.

He’d thrown himself into interning with Takashi Utsui as soon as he had settled in California. It was difficult taking his sports medicine classes and interning, but he’d always felt it was going to be worth it. A few months ago, Takashi had invited him to go along with his team to their out-of-town games. Iwaizumi had gladly agreed. He would never turn down the opportunity for more hands-on experience. The team had quickly accepted him as one of their own.

Iwaizumi had never been one for dancing, especially club dancing, but it was nice to get out and relax every once in a while. He took another sip of his quickly emptying drink as he watched the dance floor. Sweaty bodies moving in rhythm to the heavy beat of the song. It reminded him of the few times he’d let Oikawa drag him out to Tokyo clubs.

He rubbed his chest as the thought of his former best friend made his chest ache. They’d grown apart after they’d both left Japan; Iwaizumi with his work and schoolwork and Oikawa with his new team. They still followed each other on social media, but Iwaizumi couldn’t remember the last time they’d had an actual conversation. They’d both gotten busy and had less time for other things in their lives.

It had been weeks, maybe months, since he’d heard from Oikawa. Iwaizumi pulled out his phone to send Oikawa a message but changed his mind. It was late. He was probably either sleeping or busy with something and wouldn’t respond to Iwaizumi’s message either way.

His eye caught the tiny tattoo of comets on his left wrist. They’d gotten them one day in Tokyo when Iwaizumi had come to visit.

Two entwined comets across their wrists, small enough they could be easily covered. Oikawa’s moved across his right wrist toward the left, Iwaizumi’s across his left toward the right. Oikawa had wanted something with aliens, so Iwaizumi had countered with Godzilla, but after bickering what seemed like hours, the tattoo artist had come up with the concept. Two comets forever moving, but forever entangled.

Iwaizumi sighed softly and wished he’d worn his watch to cover the tattoo, like he normally did, but he’d let his teammates dress him as he hadn’t been sure what the proper attire was for this type of club in Miami. Really any club.

Seeing the tattoo only made him miss Oikawa more than he usually did. Once Oikawa had stopped texting every hour, every day and then every week, Iwaizumi realized he’d been distracting Oikawa. Oikawa was in a new country, presumably with new friends, who helped him more than Iwaizumi ever could from thousands of miles away. He didn’t need Iwaizumi to be his pillar any more. It made Iwaizumi glad he’d never gotten the courage to tell Oikawa how he felt. The knowledge would have only held Oikawa back from possibly pursuing his dreams.

Iwaizumi rubbed his chest again, willing the unending ache to go away, and drained the last of his whiskey. Time to lose himself to the music. He walked over to the bar and ordered a shot of tequila.

And another. And another. Until one of his teammates, he was pretty sure named Mike Smith - something suitably American like that, pulled him onto the dance floor.

“Iwaizumi! Come dance!” Mike said, pulling Iwaizumi close to the middle of the dance floor. His teammates preferred to call him by his surname, a few had found Hajime hard to articulate. Iwaizumi preferred it that way anyway. He wasn’t sure why Mike had pulled him to the middle, maybe to impede his escape should Iwaizumi try, maybe he just liked the crush of bodies there best, but it was hot. Iwaizumi felt a light sweat start on his skin as the alcohol rushed through his veins.

Iwaizumi let the beat take him away as bodies pressed against his own. They all moved together in rhythm to the song; grinding and writhing against one another with no regard to personal space or who the other person was. Iwaizumi lost Mike at some point, but he didn’t care as he let the music flow through him. He soon found his hands grasping the hips of a taller, thinner man who had appeared in front of him. He moaned softly as the man ground his hips back against Iwaizumi’s. Iwaizumi gripped the man’s hips tighter, pulling him closer. He seemed to fit perfectly in Iwaizumi’s hands. The man leaned back against Iwaizumi and placed his hands over Iwaizumi’s.

Iwaizumi turned his head to mouth at the man’s neck. As the man lifted his hand to burying his fingers in Iwaizumi’s hair, Iwaizumi blinked and resisted the urge to shake his head. He must be seeing things. It couldn’t be. His heart started beating faster. He brought the man’s wrist closer to his face to make sure. There wasn’t any mistaking it. The matching tattoo and, underneath the cologne Iwaizumi realized vaguely recognized, he still smelled the same. His hair had gotten longer though, Iwaizumi noted the small ponytail in the back.

“Oikawa?” Iwaizumi asked weakly, not sure whether he wanted it to be his former best friend or not.

The man turned, a fake smile plastered on his face, and was that worry in his eyes? He wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck, pulling him in for a tight hug.

“Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s waist, holding him close. He felt a smile crawl across his face as he realized Oikawa was still using the same cologne Iwaizumi had picked out for him in high school.

Oikawa smiled warmly as their hug parted. Iwaizumi nodded toward the bar.

“Buy you a drink?”

Oikawa smiled and nodded, taking Iwaizumi’s hand. He pulled him over to the bar and told the bartender what he wanted. He turned around and leaned against the bar to smile at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi felt his heart beating fast again and turned to face the bartender to hide the blush that had _always_ threatened his face at that particular smile from Oikawa. He told the bartender his order. The bartender nodded and walked away, coming back with Iwaizumi’s rum and coke and some orange and red fruity drink for Oikawa.

Iwaizumi led the way over to the small booth he’d been sitting at before. He sat on the far side, letting Oikawa have the closer seat, but Oikawa slid around until they were sitting together. A smile warmed Oikawa’s face as he sipped his drink through a straw and gazed at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi’s heart stuttered at the look and he quickly took a sip of his drink.

Oikawa slid impossibly closer and leaned _closer_ to Iwaizumi. So he didn’t have to speak loudly over the music, Iwaizumi assumed.

“So, what brings you here, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked with a smile.

Iwaizumi wasn’t sure whether he meant the club or Miami. “Uh, the team I work with is here for a tournament and they wanted me to come out tonight with them. Why are you here? I thought you were still in Brazil?”

Oikawa sipped his drink and Iwaizumi couldn’t help the way his eyes lingered on Oikawa’s lips and tongue on the straw. He mentally slapped himself. He didn’t have time for thoughts like that.

“My team’s here too. We have games in two days on Monday.” He giggled the fake giggle he’d used on his fangirls back in high school. “Day and a bit, I guess.” He fell silent and blushed lightly, looking away. “It’s good to see you, Hajime.”

Iwaizumi blushed at the way his given name rolled off Oikawa’s tongue. “It’s good to see you too, Tooru.”

Oikawa closed his eyes for a moment, a small smile on his face, before he opened them slowly. He draped himself over Iwaizumi and trailed his fingers along his arm thoughtfully. “You’re tanner than you used to be.”

Iwaizumi repressed a shiver and wished he hadn’t had quite so many shots. He was usually better at tamping down his desire than this.

“Are you enjoying California?” Oikawa asked, absentmindedly stroking Iwaizumi’s bicep.

Iwaizumi nodded. “It’s been amazing. Takashi has been a great mentor.”

Oikawa wrinkled his nose at the mention of Ushiwaka’s dad, but let it slide. “Where are you going after you’re done there?”

Iwaizumi opened his mouth, but closed it again and shrugged. “Haven’t decided,” he said finally. His original plan of ‘ _wherever you are_ ’ had fallen apart. At least Oikawa seemed happy to see him again. That was something.

Oikawa nodded and finished his drink. Iwaizumi blinked at his own empty glass and the fact that his and Oikawa’s thighs were touching. When had that happened?

“Come back to my hotel room? It’s quieter and cooler there,” Oikawa said, his side pressed against Iwaizumi’s. Iwaizumi nodded mutely, afraid to speak. Oikawa grinned and slid out of the booth. He grabbed Iwaizumi’s hand and pulled him out into the fresh air.

Iwaizumi took a deep breath of the air before Oikawa pulled him over to the nearby beach. He laughed as Oikawa kicked off his shoes, his arms outstretched, twirling in the sand to the music trickling out of the club behind them. Iwaizumi picked up Oikawa’s shoes and set them together, sliding out of his own. The cold sand felt good on his feet. Oikawa grinned widely, his eyes crinkling and ran back over to Iwaizumi and pulled him close. He wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck and swayed gently, their bodies pressed together. Iwaizumi wrapped his arms loosely around Oikawa and swayed with him. Oikawa laid his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder, humming softly.

Iwaizumi wasn’t sure how long they danced there. He had to keep reminding himself Oikawa had always been like this with him. He had no personal space where Oikawa was concerned. He never had. They were just friends. He leaned his head close to Oikawa’s, nuzzling his ear gently.

“I thought we were going back to your hotel room. I don’t want to have to carry you back when you fall asleep, Shittykawa,” he murmured, unsure why he’d said it as soon as the words left his mouth. He couldn’t remember a time in recent memory when he’d been as happy as he was at that moment. Having Oikawa to himself under the bright stars was like reliving a distant memory.

Oikawa pulled away and smiled sadly, his hands trailing down to Iwaizumi’s. “Yeah, of course. Sorry, Iwa-chan. It’s right over here.” He had plastered that fake smile on his face again. He let go of Iwaizumi’s hands as he walked over to pick up his shoes. Iwaizumi felt his heart drop into his shoes as their hands parted, his own still reaching for Oikawa’s. Fuck his life. He trudged over and picked up his own shoes.

They walked down the beach to Oikawa’s hotel, hands not even brushing. They dusted the sand from their feet before they walked into the hotel. Iwaizumi stood awkwardly, shoes in hand, in the elevator as Oikawa punched in his floor number. The doors closed and Oikawa shifted his weight from foot to foot, standing away from Iwaizumi.

“Iwa-chan, you don’t have to walk me to my room. I’m not even tipsy anymore,” Oikawa murmured softly, staring at the floor.

Iwaizumi swallowed heavily and nodded. He knew when he wasn’t wanted. He glanced up to tell Oikawa he would ride the elevator back down when he saw the unshed tears glistening in Oikawa’s eyes. He frowned and touched Oikawa’s arm.

“Hey, what’s wrong, Tooru?” he asked softly.

Oikawa’s lip quivered for a moment. He threw his arms around Iwaizumi’s shoulders, dropping his shoes, and buried his face in Iwaizumi’s neck. Iwaizumi dropped his own shoes and held Oikawa tight. The elevator dinged for their floor, but neither paid it any mind, even when the doors eventually closed, leaving them inside. Iwaizumi was never more grateful that it was very late at night. He gently rubbed Oikawa’s back.

“I’ve missed you so much, Iwa-chan. Don’t leave me again,” Oikawa said finally, his voice muffled by Iwaizumi’s neck.

Iwaizumi frowned. “What are you talking about, Oikawa? I didn’t leave you?”

“You stopped calling and texting,” Oikawa murmured, holding Iwaizumi tight.

Iwaizumi scoffed softly. “ _You_ stopped calling and texting, not me.” He felt Oikawa frown against his neck and furrowed his brow. Maybe he did have a hand in their separation. He hadn’t tried to reach out after Oikawa stopped initiating conversation. “I didn’t want to get in the way of your new life,” he said softly, embarrassed.

Oikawa finally stepped away, a deep frown on his face, his eyes red-rimmed. “I don’t have a life if you’re not in it. I-” He blushed deeply and looked away, wiping his face on his shoulder. “I need my best friend.”

 _Friend_. The word echoed around Iwaizumi’s head and he smiled. He could be Oikawa’s best friend and _only_ his best friend. He’d done it for years. He could do it again.

He gently wiped away Oikawa’s tears with his thumb, trying not to let his hand linger too long. “You really are an ugly crier, dumbass.”

Oikawa laughed and smiled, nuzzling into Iwaizumi’s hand before he could move it. “Mean, Iwa-chan.” He leaned against Iwaizumi, his arms wrapped around Iwaizumi’s one. After Iwaizumi picked up their shoes, they exited the elevator and walked down to Oikawa’s room.

“I have a private room, so we won’t be disturbing anyone,” Oikawa explained. “Maybe some channel's showing an X-Files or Alien marathon.”

Iwaizumi chuckled and dropped their shoes just inside the door after Oikawa opened it. There was a wide king bed with a small loveseat next to it facing the large tv, a sizable sliding glass door, that Iwaizumi soon found out, led to a balcony as Oikawa threw the door open and walked out onto it.

“Iwa-chan, come look at the view!” he said, leaning far over the railing to look at the few, scant people out and about distantly below them.

Iwaizumi’s heart leapt into his throat as he ran across the room and threw Oikawa back into the room away from the edge. Oikawa stumbled and grabbed Iwaizumi’s arm, pulling him onto the floor with him. Iwaizumi barely stopped himself from crushing Oikawa, their chests heaving together. Iwaizumi’s reprimand died on his tongue as he stared into Oikawa’s wide eyes. He blushed and made to move after too long of a moment.

“Sorry, I-”

Oikawa pulled him back down and smashed their lips together. Iwaizumi stiffened in shock, unable to respond. 

_Friends?_

Oikawa let go and blushed, squirming to get out from under Iwaizumi. He was prattling on about something, his blush steadily moving down his neck. Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa and held him in place. Oikawa worried his bottom lip between his teeth, not meeting Iwaizumi’s eyes.

Iwaizumi bent down and pressed his lips gently to Oikawa’s. Oikawa’s eyes widened before he wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck and pulled him close. Iwaizumi deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue along Oikawa’s bottom lip. Oikawa sighed and opened his lips. Iwaizumi tentatively licked inside Oikawa’s mouth and along his tongue. His dick twitched as Oikawa moaned softly.

Iwaizumi blushed and sat back on his knees before he could get fully hard. It was one thing sliding your tongue into your friend’s mouth. It was entirely another for him to feel you get hard from kissing him. Oikawa had his eyes closed, his mouth slightly open, his lips red and glistening. His hair was lightly mussed from being on the floor.

“Hajime,” he breathed softly, opening his eyes. Iwaizumi swallowed. Something moved across Oikawa’s eyes and he pulled Iwaizumi back down. He wrapped one of his long legs over Iwaizumi’s and rolled his hips up against the shorter man’s, eliciting a sharp moan from Iwaizumi.

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi said, his voice husky. “Are we doing this?”

He kissed and bit down Oikawa’s neck from his jaw, sucking and licking at the bites. Oikawa gasped and squirmed, fisting his hands in the back of Iwaizumi’s shirt. He pulled it up around his shoulders, his short nails scratching Iwaizumi’s back. Iwaizumi hesitated, still unsure if he should be doing this.

“Iwa-chan. Just fuck me already,” Oikawa said, locking eyes with Iwaizumi. Oikawa’s melted chocolate eyes blazed with passion. Iwaizumi shivered, his cock suddenly straining against his jeans. He sat up and pulled his shirt off. He blushed at the thirsty look Oikawa gave his torso.

Iwaizumi grabbed the hem of Oikawa’s thin t-shirt and tugged it over his head, tousling his hair even more. Iwaizumi groaned at the sight, immediately leaning down to bite and suck Oikawa’s pale skin as if it was his job to mark it up.

Oikawa moaned, burying his hand in Iwaizumi’s short hair and digging his nails into his back. He hooked his leg around Iwaizumi’s waist, rolling their hips together. He whined softly as Iwaizumi stopped his bites to flick open the button on Oikawa’s tight jeans. Iwaizumi slid his hand inside to palm Oikawa’s dick. Oikawa gasped and arched his back, his face tinting pink, Iwaizumi’s name on his lips. Iwaizumi smirked as Oikawa pressed up against his hand. Iwaizumi found he enjoyed teasing Oikawa too much. He pressed the heel of his palm against Oikawa’s cock, rubbing gently.

“More, Hajime,” Oikawa moaned, his hands scrambling on Iwaizumi’s shoulders. He lifted his hips as Iwaizumi peeled his jeans and boxers off him. Oikawa struggled with Iwaizumi’s jeans and boxers for a moment before he was able to push them down far enough for Iwaizumi to kick them off.

Iwaizumi leaned on his arm as he stroked Oikawa’s cock, spreading the precum along his shaft. Oikawa moaned, his legs tightening around Iwaizumi’s, as he babbled breathlessly. His eyes opened wide when Iwaizumi moved to take both their dicks in his hand. He started moving slowly, his eyes locked with Oikawa’s.

Oikawa blushed softly and took Iwaizumi’s face in his hands to kiss him gently. He smiled warmly, his eyes shining. Iwaizumi felt his cheeks heating up and hid his face in Oikawa’s neck before he could say something he might regret later.

Iwaizumi groaned as he sped up his hips, the precum making their cocks slide easily against each other. Oikawa whined softly and dug his fingernails into Iwaizumi’s back. Iwaizumi could feel Oikawa’s legs tightening around him and he focused on Oikawa, running his thumb over the head of Oikawa’s dick. Oikawa tensed, holding tight to Iwaizumi, as he came between them with a loud moan. Iwaizumi gripped his own cock as he stroked himself to completion, Oikawa’s name on his lips as he fell over the edge.

He rested his forehead on Oikawa’s shoulder as they came down from their high. Iwaizumi wasn’t sure how long they laid on the hotel room floor, bodies tangled together, sweat cooling on their skin, before Oikawa groaned and pushed at him.

“Ugh, Iwa-chan, get off. You’re heavy.”

Iwaizumi smiled and made himself heavier. “You’re just jealous you’ll never have this muscle mass,” he replied with a grin. He felt more than heard Oikawa’s huff and quiet laugh.

Iwaizumi eventually sat up with a small groan. He fought down the awkward feeling of having just come with and on his childhood friend. He stood up and helped Oikawa stand. Oikawa made a face at the mess on their stomachs. He grabbed Iwaizumi’s hand.

“We need to shower. I’m gross. You’re gross and I don’t even want to know what else has been on this floor,” he said as he pulled the shorter man toward the bathroom.

Iwaizumi laughed as they entered the bathroom. “That was entirely your fault, Shittykawa.”

Oikawa turned the water on and turned to face Iwaizumi, his hands on his hips. “Would you have jacked me off if I had stopped you to get on the bed?” he asked, an eyebrow raised. He quickly turned back around to test the water before Iwaizumi could reply. Iwaizumi could see the blush working its way down over Oikawa’s shoulders. Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around the taller man’s waist and kissed lightly between his shoulder blades.

“I’m glad you did,” he murmured softly. He saw Oikawa’s bashful smile as he stepped back to let Oikawa climb in the shower.

After their shower, as Oikawa dried and vaguely styled his hair, Iwaizumi lounged on the bed flipping channels, his legs covered in the sheet. Oikawa walked over and climbed under the sheet. He snuggled up to Iwaizumi and laid his head on Iwaizumi’s chest. He gently ran his fingers over Iwaizumi’s abs.

“I knew it was you,” he said softly.

Iwaizumi furrowed his brow and glanced down at Oikawa. “What?”

“At the club. I hoped it was you until I got closer when I knew it was you.”

Iwaizumi blushed softly at not recognizing Oikawa before he’d seen the tattoo on his right wrist.

“I didn’t know if you would have danced with me if you knew it was me. I was afraid you’d push me away when you realized it was me and gone back to your new California friends and forgotten me,” Oikawa confessed quietly

Iwaizumi took Oikawa’s right hand in his left and kissed his fingertips. He laced their fingers together, their tattoos facing each other; two comets forever moving, but forever entangled. He tilted Oikawa’s face up and kissed him softly.

“I’m yours, Tooru. You’ll never get rid of me now,” he murmured.

Oikawa blushed softly, a smile lighting up his face. He hid his face against Iwaizumi’s chest. “Who knew you were so mushy, Iwa-chan,” he said happily.

Iwaizumi chuckled softly and wrapped his arm around Oikawa, running his fingers gently through his wavy locks. He may not have been ready to say the big three words to Oikawa, but there was no way he was going to let him go again and if they spent the entire next day in bed, well, that was just a bonus.

**Author's Note:**

> Had to get something written for some of my boys by Oikawa's birthday. 
> 
> I had a whole author's note planned out and now I can't remember what I was going to write. Comment and Kudos?


End file.
